Electrical distribution panels, such as load centers, include electrical buses that have conductors permitting electrical current to be carried throughout the electrical load center. Electrical busses may contain features permitting attachment of fuses, relays, switches, wires, breakers, and other electrical elements. Some load centers also include circuit breakers connected to the electrical busses at specific points within the load centers. Circuit breakers, also referred to as “breakers” are one of a variety of overcurrent protection devices used for circuit protection and isolation. The breaker provides electrical protection whenever an electric abnormality occurs. In a typical circuit breaker, current enters the system from a power line and passes through a line conductor to a breaker that is attached to a device that is protected by the breaker. In other words, a breaker protects a down-stream electrical device that is connected to the breaker. An electrical distribution panel may include a primary breaker that is electrically connected to one or more auxiliary breakers. The primary breaker may need to communicate with individual auxiliary breakers.